Bad Girl
Bad Girl is a song originally by Danity Kane It is featured in the tenth episode of Season 2 of Glee: The New Years, Girl Power. It is performed by the New Direction Girls. Lyrics New Directions Girls: When the red light comes on I transform When the red light comes on I transform Claira: Look in my eyes covered in Maybelline Looking like something fresh out a magazine I can be part of your deepest fantasies You're the detective, come solve my mystery Carina: Some say that love is all that I'm missing Some call it jezebel, I call it attention But what they don't know they can't even imagine Say I don't have no self-esteem but it's my fashion Maybe I'm just a bad girl Maybe I'm just a bad girl Maybe I'm just a bad girl Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me I-I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me Maybe I'm just a bad girl Maybe I'm just a bad girl Maybe I'm just a bad girl Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl When the red light comes on I transform When the red light comes on I transform When the red light comes on I transform Addison: Something about me has got you hypnotized Examine my body like you're the science guy Watching my every move you anticipate What ya thinking about, boy I can recreate Alex: Some say that love is all that I'm missing Some call it jezebel, I call it attention But what they don't know they can't even imagine Say I don't have no self-esteem but it's my fashion Maybe I'm just a bad girl Maybe I'm just a bad girl Maybe I'm just a bad girl Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl Shannon: I know you hear me boy... B-A-D-C-H-I-C, lookin' so sexy Make them bitches hate me She not me cause there's just one me I'm the M to the I-double S-Y-E Lights come on, I tr-transform Gimme that dick, baby, com-come on I can do it all night 'til the break of dawn On-On and on, I keep on goin' They call me a jezebel cause I freaks, I does it well Got extensions in my hair, bad girls is ya'll up in here? (Yeah) Tonight we just gonna let it do what it do I can put this pretty young thing on you I ain't lookin' for attention, I just want you Let me be your addiction, I can be that too I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me I-I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me Maybe I'm just a bad girl Maybe I'm just a bad girl Maybe I'm just a bad girl Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl When the red light comes on I transform When the red light comes on I transform When the red light comes on I transform Lily: From a caterpillar to a butterfly I know I got something that you're gonna like (Don't be afraid I won't let you down) I'm the one that'll make you come around Maybe I'm just a bad girl Maybe I'm just a bad girl Maybe I'm just a bad girl Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me I-I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me Maybe I'm just a bad girl Maybe I'm just a bad girl Maybe I'm just a bad girl Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl When the red light comes on I transform When the red light comes on I transform When the red light comes on I transform Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs Sung by New Direction Girls Category:Songs Sung by Addison Lee Category:Songs Sung by Carina Maraj Category:Songs Sung by Claira Kingston Category:Songs Sung by Alex Monroe Category:Songs Sung by Shannon Brockwood